Week 2
After scanning the base, the SGK discovers that there is more around than they imagined. Day 1 While scanning the SGK, Anthony discovers that there is a floor above and below the current base level. After consulting Ben and Mike, they decide that it is worth exploring after breaking through a weak section of rock, even though the scans are limited. Lantyr voices that a well-placed staff blast should be enough to remove the rock. Mike blasts the wall, but to the group’s surprise, water starts quickly flowing out of the hole. Repeating a scan, Anthony confirms that there is water both above and below them, brought in by a natural spring, and if not stopped, the water will flood the base. The trio dials the gate through which Mike starts disposing the water while Anthony and Ben begin moving equipment, also discussing a better solution. Ben fashions a breathing apparatus, and attempts to enter the hole with an also homemade signal booster for the scanner made by Anthony/Lantyr. A new scan reveals that there is an empty aquifer close to the spring that should drain all the water if they blow another hole in the rock. The problem arises, however, that they must find a way to place a charge against a heavy current, then detonate it; something that they are unable to do. Water at this point is around 5cm high. Mike suggests using something that can detonate a charge without physically being a detonator. Anthony asks Ben whether or not they could make a bomb that would explode when exposed to energy from a Zat, which Ben confirms. He also has an idea how to remove the water: If he makes the bomb a shape charge, it will fit into a crevice in the rock. Someone could swim the bomb there. When they zat the water, the bomb would explode; the shock would be absorbed by the shield on the shape charge, leaving the person holding it with minimal injury, who would be then pulled back by a rope to stop them being sucked into the aquifer with the water. Anthony is the only person who could really do this job, as he is the best swimmer, and Lantyr can take over, should the need arise. After swimming and placing the charge, Ben and Mike zat the water, and the bomb explodes. However, the rope snaps, leaving Anthony to be sucked into the aquifer. Once the water is gone, the hole is enlarged and Mike and Ben climb down into the new “floor.” Ben claims that Anthony will be unconscious (due to the zat shock) with broken hand/finger bones/joints. They search for rope to climb down. In Anthony’s mind, Lantyr tells him that he will be able to fully heal his injuries and keep Anthony alive, but he himself will ultimately not survive. He says that the majority of his knowledge will still be present in Anthony’s mind, and that he wishes him luck in the SGK’s plight. The unconscious Anthony is retrieved by Ben, hoisted by Mike. Although it came at a cost, the SGK base more than doubled in size. Day 2-7 The rest of the week is spent clearing up. Proper exploration is done of the levels, and a rope ladder is added to allow easy access between levels. It is discovered that although they drained most of the water; the spring still fills a pool in the lower level, named the “pool.” Anthony only wakes up on Day 4, active by Day 6 after his body recovered from the Lantyr’s death, which deeply upsets him. The Tok’ra is informed, and attempts to avoid the SGK from that point. Most of Lantyr’s knowledge retained in Anthony’s mind, including knowledge of Goa’uld Language, technology, current events, and general knowledge, making him incredibly adept with Goa’uld related items. Notes ﻿Having been through the death of Lantyr, Anthony refrained from being blended with a symbiote for a second time. Due to being blended, Anthony has the ability to interface with Goa’uld Tech due to the Naquadah in his bloodstream. It is generally admitted that the survival of the SGK was due to Ben’s high-level knowledge of Earth technology and his impromptu inventions. Mike’s high level of strength was demonstrated this week, having hoisted two people holding a rope up more than 40m, with little assistance from other mechanisms. The SGK gained two more floors; what would be later known as the "Hangar" and the "Habitation" Level Category:Weeks Category:Year 1